


Always and Forever

by HoeOng



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeOng/pseuds/HoeOng
Summary: In which Wanna One is in Zero Base during their last hour as a group





	Always and Forever

December 31, 2018  
Time Check: 10:00 PM

Jisung looked at the clock. He smiled sadly,  
"its getting near" he whispered to himself. 

Seeing the clock which signifies that they are nearing to the end, he cant help but to reminisce their old memories. 

The last episode of Produce 101 where they were formed. The tears they shed when they got picked. 

The debut showcase which made a history in the whole kpop scene for being the only rookie group to debut in the Gocheok Skydome. 

Their first win,  
Their first rookie award  
Their first solo concert,  
Their first daesang

Everything keeps on flashing back in his mind when he felt someone hugged him from the back. 

It's Minhyun

"Everything will be okay" 

He looked at Minhyun and smiled. Yes it will. He's hoping it will

Time Check: 10:15 PM  
Everyone is having a good time. Woojin and Jihoon are playing, Seongwu and the maknae line are busy making coffee in his room.  
Daniel is playing with his cats together with Sungwoon. 

Everyone is happy

Or are they really happy? or just pretending to be happy?

Time Check: 10:30 PM

Everyone are preparing for the dinner, not just a simple dinner but probably will be their last dinner as a group, as Wanna One.

They're in Zero Base right now. Good thing the company agreed to spend their last hours as Wanna One in the place that holds a lot of memories for them. 

Everyone is busy---or probably, everyone is making themselves busy so they won't be able to think what will be ahead of this. 

Time Check: 10:55 PM

Secret room will open at 11:00 PM

While having a V Live, all of them gathered in front of the secret room. 

They were told to say the "magic word" in able for the room to open

There goes Jaehwan saying random "magic words" to open the room. 

"Kroo Kroo~"  
"Mnet snake!"  
"Awooooo"

"Hyung please be quiet" Daehwi nagged

There goes Seongwu searching for the possible words.

He scrolled through his twitter and saw a picture of them during the last episode of Produce 101. 

Their first bow as Wanna One. 

"AH I KNOW IT ALREADY!" he said and showed them the picture on his phone

"On the count of three, we will all say it, okay?" Jisung said. 

3  
2  
1

"National Producers, Please take care of us" 

And the door opened. 

Time Check: 11:00 PM

Last 60 minutes. Last hour as Wanna One

All of them are shocked as soon as they opened the door. 

Its a room of their memories. 

Right from start until the end. 

From the first episode of Produce 101 up to the last. 

From their first comeback, up to the last. 

From their first stop in the world tour, up to the very last. 

Everything is there, their group photos, their albums, their music show trophies. Everything.

Daehwi can't help but to be emotional. Seeing his hyung's sad eyes makes him cry.  
Seongwu, being one of the oldest, hugged him and comforted their youngest. 

Time Check: 11:20

They are still in the room, seizing every corners of it. This may be the first the the last time they will see this. 

The television inside the room suddenly turned on, a video played. 

"Ador and able Ha Sungwoon!  
C9 Bae Jinyoung!  
Pledis Hwang Minhyun!  
MMO Yoon Jisung!  
Cube Lai Guanlin!  
Brand New Music Park Woojin!  
Fantagio Ong Seongwu!  
Individual Trainee Kim Jaehwan!  
Brand New Music Lee Daehwi!  
Maroo Park Jihoon!  
MMO Kang Daniel!"

As soon as the video started playing, everyone cannot hold their tears back anymore. 

Seeing a video that clearly shows where they started. It's like a boomerang hitting them now, that its already the end. 

 

Time Check: 11:45 PM

Everyone is emotional, they are hugging each other as if they dont want to let go. 

Fifteen minutes left and everyone is a crying mess. Even Minhyun who seldom cries even whem they won big awards. 

Daniel, being the group's center is convincing everyone to meet at least twice a year. All of them agreed. All of them wants to. 

Jisung as the group's leader, gathered everyone and told them to listen for a while. 

"I know I lack so much as a leader but I would like to thank you guys for making everything easy for me. I felt pressured, I felt burdened cause I thought I will carry this group alone but you all proved me that im not alone with this."

He paused as we wiped his cheeks

"We may not be together next year but please remember that I will always be your leader Jisung. The person you can lean on, the person who will always guide you no matter what. Please.....just please dont forget that for once, you became a member of Wanna One."

"Sungwoon, thank you for helping me and guiding me when I have troubles in singing, You are a great singer. 

Minhyun, I know you will be successful as a Nuest member and never forget that im always proud of you

Seongwu, no matter what road you will take, you are great and will always be great. You're an all rounder and I assure you that you will be successful. 

Jaehwan, our god voice main vocal, Dedicate a song for Wanna One when you go solo, okay? 

Daniel, our center, I will still be with you but remember, hyung will always be by your side okay? Im proud of you

Jihoon, dont wink too much when you go solo alright? And avoid the jeojang phrase, make another one. A cute one cause you will always be our cute wink boy

Woojin, an energetic sparrow who never gets tired. Dont overwork yourself. You still have a long way to go. And dont make your Youngmin hyung's head ache, behave alright? 

Baejin, please do smile a lot. You look better when you're smiling. Always call me whenever you're having a hard time alright?

Daehwiyah~ I will always be rooting for you, pur producernim. You will be successful no matter what. And always look after your Woojin hyeong okay? you know he is clumsy at times. 

And our maknae Guanlin. You're not a chick anymore. Our 6 months old trainee is now someone who is successful and good in everything he do. Always call me okay?

We might go back to square one but guys, I know you too well. All of you will be successful. And dont forget that this hying loves you guys so much alright?

For the last time, this is your leader, Yoon Jisung"

 

Time Check: 12:00 AM  
"This is not the end, but a new beginning"


End file.
